


Up All Night

by imlikat



Series: Stupid Sexy Things [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Consent Issues, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, consent issues due to using someone else’s body for makeouts without permission, mention of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Asano Keigo is easy to fall for: he’s hot, he’s hilarious, and he’s a great listener. Kon’s a goner five minutes into their first conversation, so naturally, they have to go on a date!Set beforeStupid Sexy Things, but it doesn’t really matter which one you read first.
Relationships: Asano Keigo/Kon
Series: Stupid Sexy Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Up All Night

The first time Kon meets Keigo, he’s nearly bowled over by a flying hug. Surprised but not displeased, he hugs back; it’s not like he gets a lot of chances. 

“Ichigoooo,” Keigo stage-whispers, squishing Kon’s ribs. “You’re finally hugging me back.”

Kon pulls back to smile at him, and Keigo jerks away from Kon, taking a few quick steps backwards. He points accusingly. “You’re smiling! Who are you, and what have you done with Ichigo?”

Kon looks from side to side, sees a couple of people watching them but decides he doesn’t care. He grabs Keigo by the elbow, rushes him up to the roof, and spends most of first period telling him.

Keigo is an excellent listener, his expressive face running the gamut of emotions from disbelief to shock to concern to anger to abject horror to relief, each in turn, with a sincerity and empathy that makes Kon feel all warm and fuzzy inside. With the exception of Ichigo--and even then, only on the day that they’d met--he’s never had anyone listen so attentively to what he has to say.

“So you just live in a stuffy at Ichigo’s house?” Keigo says, scratching his head.

“Yeah,” Kon says. “I get to use Ichigo’s body sometimes, though.”

“Guess that’s better than being dead,” Keigo says doubtfully. And then Kon has a brilliant idea.

“You know what would make it _even better_?” he asks, leaning toward Keigo.

“What?” Keigo asks back, the little smile that Kon’s already kind of falling for spreading back across his face.

“If you go out with me! Next time I’m, you know,” he says, gesturing to his body.

Keigo blinks, and then his smile goes even wider, and he is just _adorable_. This is the best idea Kon has had since he managed to get his stuffed lion body into the girls’ locker room.

“It’s a date!” Kon decides before Keigo can even say anything. 

“Okay!” Keigo agrees, his eyes bright.

It’s a few weeks later, and Ichigo gets called away for business at around two in the morning. Kon’s up and out of bed as soon as Ichigo clears the window. Keigo!

Grinning, he shimmies out of his pajamas and starts to pull clothes on. Skinny jeans to show off his butt. A t-shirt about a size too small so you can see his pecs and his guns. He flexes in the mirror, glad Ichigo likes tight clothes, then slides open the window and hops out.

It’s just a brief trip over rooftops to get to Keigo’s house. It isn’t until he gets there that he really thinks about how late it is, and he stands outside Keigo’s window biting his lip in indecision for almost a full minute before his eyes make out the puzzle of shapes in Keigo’s room. He sees Keigo roll over in bed, his hair mussed, his mouth open in a snore. Keigo looks comfortable; Kon takes a half-step back.

Then he reaches out and knocks on the window anyway. Who knows when he’ll get a chance like this again?

Keigo sits bolt upright, blinking comically. Then he zeroes in on Kon’s silhouette, and his face brightens in a big, goofy smile.

“Come in!” he says, once he slides the window open. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kon says, and he can’t help but to look Keigo up and down. He’s only wearing pajama bottoms, and his bare chest and stomach are smooth, with the exception of a line of dark hair running from below his navel down into his pants. Lean muscle makes curves under his skin that Kon wants to put his hands on. His visual survey travels back up to Keigo’s head, and his hair is a fuzzy halo around his face. Kon snorts.

“Oh,” Keigo says, brushing at his hair with his fingers. “Is it date night?” he asks, hopeful.

“Yeah!”

“How long do we have?” He gives up on his hair.

Kon shrugs. “I never know. It could be like, five minutes. Or it could be days.”

“Oh, okay,” Keigo says. He shakes his head briskly and runs his hands over his face. “Lemme get dressed, then we can go.”

Kon watches with interest as Keigo steps out of his pajama pants. Then Keigo dresses, giving Kon tantalizing glimpses of his round little ass, and in a couple of minutes, his hair and teeth are brushed and he’s ready.

As soon as they get to the window, there’s a loud banging at the door.

“Keigo! Is someone else in there?” comes a strident voice.

Keigo’s eyes go wide and frightened. “Go go go!” he says, and he pushes Kon out the window. Kon lands on his feet, but Keigo lands on his side with a muted “Oof!”

Then the door flies open and a girl with hair the same color as Keigo’s rushes in, scowling. “You can’t have people over this late! Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

Kon looks back and forth between them, aghast, as Keigo pushes himself up. Kon helps him with a hand under his arm.

“I’ll be back soon, Mizuho!” Keigo says, giving her a big fake smile as she approaches the window, reaching for him. Then he turns to Kon. “Run!”

They take off, Keigo narrowly ducking a thrown shoe, and after a minute, Kon laughs. “Who the hell was that?”

“My sister,” Keigo says, a little out of breath.

Kon slows down. “She’s freaking scary!”

“Tell me about it. That’s why I never have people over.”

Kon slants his lips in a frown.

Slowing gradually to a walk, he leads Keigo to an all-night fast-food joint. Keigo’s glowing with exertion and a fine sheen of sweat. It looks good on him.

Kon pulls the wallet out of his pocket when they get to the counter; it’s Ichigo’s treat. Over burgers and fries and cokes, Kon gets him talking about his scary-ass sister. At one point Kon laughs out loud, drawing the attention of the other restaurant-goers. He doesn’t care. Keigo’s just as fascinating as he’d remembered. Just as cute, just as funny, just as good at conversation. He lets his foot slide forward under the table to bump against Keigo’s, and smiles hard when Keigo’s face turns red. All it takes is footsie? Really?

But then Keigo slides his foot forward as well, so that their calves are crossed, pressed together, his skin warm under his jeans, and Kon’s smile mellows. He watches Keigo talk, his words becoming muffled background noise, his face animated and more attractive than Kon remembered.

“--you?” Keigo says, looking at him expectantly.

“Hmm?” Kon asks, and he realizes he’s resting his chin on his hand and grinning like a fool. He sits up.

“What about you?” Keigo asks. “How was your week?”

Kon shrugs and thinks about it for a few seconds. He hasn’t done much other than find a good channel on the tv, one that plays lots of shows with girls in bikinis late at night, but he doesn't want to tell Keigo that. He shrugs again. “I’m boring this week,” he says.

Keigo laughs a little at that. “You’re not boring,” he says, then picks up a few fries and bites them in half. They hold eye contact, and Kon’s never thought that brown was a pretty color until just this minute.

Then Keigo pulls out the conversational big guns.

“When did you figure out you were gay?” Keigo asks, taking a sip from his straw.

Without hesitation, Kon says, “When I met you,” and Keigo sprays his drink across the table.

Kon is caught in this weird emotion somewhere between fear he’s being too forward, and wanting to laugh out loud at his date.

“I mean, maybe I was before then?” he says, and begins to help Keigo mop the soda up off the table. “I’ve liked girls for as long as I can remember. So I guess I’m not totally gay. But… “ 

Kon grins at Keigo, then leans in closer. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Keigo nods, dropping the soggy pile of napkins on the table and turning his ear toward Kon.

Kon whispers, “When I’m with you, I feel _really, really_ gay.”

And Keigo laughs, his cheeks going pink. “You know what?” he asks, trying to contain his hilarity. His eyes are shining and sincere, though. “I do too.”

Kon grins hard for a beat, then says, “Let’s get out of here,” and grabs Keigo’s hand and pulls him out of the booth. They stumble out of the restaurant together, happily bumping into each other.

They find a little park that neither of them have been to before, and it’s deserted and quiet and peaceful at this time in the morning. They settle in the middle of the field, lying hip to hip to look up at the stars.

After a few minutes of silence, Keigo asks, “Do you know any of the constellations?”

“No,” Kon says. 

“Oh. I don’t either.”

Kon snickers a little, then turns to look at Keigo’s profile: the smoothly rounded forehead, the gently upturned nose, the firm line of his lips, curved in a smile. His heart bangs out a hard rhythm in his chest, and he reaches out, grabs Keigo by the front of the shirt, and kisses him like he’s wanted to do ever since five minutes into their conversation on the roof.

Keigo kisses back with enthusiasm, his tongue clever and warm as it slips into Kon’s mouth, and his hand slides into Kon’s hair and grips gently. Kon threads his own fingers into Keigo’s hair, loving the thick silkiness of it.

They kiss until Kon’s jaw aches, and then he pulls away and settles back onto the grass with a sigh.

He regrets his decision to wear skinny jeans now. He adjusts himself so that he lines up under his fly, and tries not to watch Keigo as he does the same.

Then, Kon asks the important question.

“Have you ever had sex before?”

“No. Have you?”

“Nuh-uh. The closest I’ve ever come is jerking off in the mirror.”

Keigo snorts.

“What?” Kon tilts his head. “Ichigo’s kinda hot,” he says.

“Yeah, but--” Keigo says, cutting off abruptly when Kon shoves his shoulder. “What?” he asks, blinking.

“ _You’re_ not supposed to say he’s hot!” Kon exclaims, his voice briefly breaking into annoying-plushie register. “I get to, because I _am_ him! Well… kind of.”

Keigo elbows him pretty hard. “I don’t like you because you look like Ichigo, though.”

Kon’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

Keigo shrugs. “Yeah. I mean… you’re cute, but…” he blushes so hard Kon can even tell by moonlight, and it makes Kon feel all warm inside. “I just like you, you know?”

“That’s great!” Kon says, grinning. Keigo grins back at him, then Kon grabs him by the hair and pulls him in for some more sloppy kissing. Kon rolls and climbs on top of him, settling between Keigo’s legs, and sucks in a sharp breath through his nose when he feels Keigo’s hard, hard dick poking at his hip.

Fuck. His own dick, which has been slowly thickening as they kiss, goes fully erect now, and it’s all he can do not to rut against Keigo. But it’s still basically their first kiss, and some mushy part of Kon wants to take it slower. 

Keigo rolls his lower body, grinding into Kon and crushing his dick between them in a warm, yielding vice. Keigo’s hands are warm too when they slip under Kon’s t-shirt, sliding up to his ribs and dragging his shirt with them. They spread out over suddenly sensitive skin and Keigo moans, and _holy shit_ is Kon horny. He thinks about reaching down and touching Keigo, what noises Keigo might make if he jerked him off. What he’d taste like if Kon sucked him into his mouth. He whimpers. Thinks about getting him naked, licking him all over, getting between his legs and fucking him silly. He kisses down Keigo’s chin to his throat, loving the taste of his skin and the little sounds he makes. Before he knows it he’s sucking on Keigo’s neck and humping against him with abandon.

“Uh,” he says, and pushes up on his hands and lifts his hips a little. Keigo looks just as kiss-drunk and horny as Kon feels, and it’s all Kon can do not to drop back down on top of him.

Instead, in a supreme act of willpower, he rolls off of Keigo with a groan of regret. They lie there panting for a few minutes, glancing at each other, faces happy and relaxed. Kon feels Keigo’s hand creep over and touch his, and he grabs it with a smile and twines their fingers together.

Once his breathing is under control and he’s sure he’s not going to jump Keigo again, Kon reaches over, touches Keigo’s face, his lips.

“I do like you for how you look,” he says, brushing his fingers through Keigo’s messy hair. “Buuuuut... you’re like, _super_ fucking cute.” Keigo smiles a sleepy smile at him. _See? See?_ Kon wants to ask. “But I like you for how you are, too.” 

“Kon,” Keigo says softly, and for once, Kon’s happy with his name. And he knows he’s being ridiculously mushy and romantic and lovey, but he can’t bring himself to care. This boy, this boy right here, knows him and likes him for exactly who he is.

So of course Kon has to ruin the moment. “Would you still like me if I looked like your gym coach?”

Keigo’s abrupt _pffft_ gets a little bit of spit on Kon’s cheek, but whatever. He just wipes it off as Keigo says, “Of course I would! You’d still be you.”

And there’s the moment again; Keigo’s gone and dragged it right down on them.

His lips are chapped as hell but he doesn't care as he kisses Keigo, luxuriating in the feel of firm, perfectly shaped lips and the roughness of one-day stubble against his chin. He’d always fantasized that his first kiss would be with someone like Rukia, or Orihime, or some other singular beauty, but he’s glad he got to be Ichigo on a day that Keigo would decide to hug-attack him. Because Keigo’s kind of beau--

No. Feeling mushy or not, he can’t go that far.

But Keigo has big brown eyes and thick, lush chesnut hair and perfect skin, and he kisses like he’d die without it, and his hands are fisted in Kon’s hair and he’s moaning through his nose, and fuck it.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Keigo,” Kon says, squeezing him hard, and he doesn’t even blush about it because he’s not the type to hold back his affection, even if it makes him look like a big damn goof.

Keigo laughs happily and squeezes back, and somehow they end up wrestling out some of their good-feeling energy for a minute until Kon lets Keigo pin him, straddling his waist.

“You’re awesome,” Keigo says, and Kon smiles. It’s like he can’t _stop_ smiling. “I’m glad you asked me out.”

“Me too,” he says, and reaches up for Keigo again. 

He doesn’t know how long it goes on, but after awhile, Keigo’s drooping against him, and his lips keep going slack. And that makes sense… off in the east, Kon can see the sky lightening to a pale pink. They’ve been up all night.

“Keigo,” he says. “We need to get you home. You’re falling asleep.”

“Mmkay,” Keigo murmurs. Kon stands, then carefully drapes Keigo over his back, arms around his neck and legs held up near his waist. He’s tempted to leap onto a nearby roof and take that route, but Keigo’s already snoring again, and he doesn’t want to wake him. So he walks toward Keigo’s apartment, careful not to jostle too much.

“Hey,” Keigo says a few blocks later, then he yawns.

“Hey,” Kon says, gently bumping his head against Keigo’s where it rests on his shoulder.

“I’d love you even if you looked like Ms. Takao,” Keigo mutters, naming their spectacularly ugly English teacher.

Kon halts on one foot, an effervescent kind of joy making his limbs quiver. Then he laughs and takes a few buoyant dancing steps in the middle of the road.

“Hm?” Keigo asks, grabbing on tighter to Kon’s shoulders. 

“I’ll tell you next time I see you,” Kon says, his face hurting from his smile. He takes Keigo home.

Just in time, too. Ichigo catches up with him when they’re a block away from the clinic and does the transfer right there on the sidewalk, with no warning whatsoever. Swinging the Kon plushie upside-down by the leg, he rubs his chin and lips.

“Ugh. What have you been doing?” he asks.

Kon scrambles for an answer. “Running. Lots of running.” He thinks that could explain the chap--It’s wind! He runs super-fast!--but is unsure how Ichigo will take the state of his junk, which he adjusts as he walks. Because of the on, off, on nature of the night, Kon knows it’s hypersensitive--he’d been ridiculously aware of it on the way home--and he bites his tongue to keep from babbling some more excuses when Ichigo looks at him suspiciously.

“All right,” Ichigo says with a shrug, and carelessly slings Kon over his shoulder.

Kon grins up at the morning sky. Ichigo can treat him however he wants to this morning, but Kon has a crazy, wonderful secret: 

Asano Keigo loves him. 

And he loves Keigo right back.

Ichigo can go and suck it.

\--end

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [Pickleweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel). Thanks again! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Here it is, the prequel that nobody asked for! ahaha But for some reason I am ~~low-key~~ obsessed with them right now, lol, and I had to write the beginning of their cracky relationship if only so I could stop thinking about it. They are so wonderful together in my head, afjaskl
> 
> ETA: [I have drawn a scene from this fic.](https://imlikat.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=103) It is sfw fluff lol


End file.
